


Suck It Mr.President

by Moonscar



Series: Same Love [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Banter, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: "I-I'm sorry we couldn't go, er, with Zoe and Alena" Evan said, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Connor glanced down at him."I told you it's fine Evan, I know you don't like crowds. I want us to deal with this together, whatever's decided. If it isn't legalized, I'll kick Obama's ass myself" Connor said, and Evan snorted softly, hand covering his mouth as he nodded slightly, leaning up against his chest."Connor, no-"
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Mentioned Zoe Murphy/Alena
Series: Same Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Suck It Mr.President

Connor scrolled through his phone, every couple minutes going back and reloading the page as Evan fidgeted in his lap.

"I-I'm sorry we couldn't go, er, with Zoe and Alena" Evan said, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Connor glanced down at him.

"I told you it's fine Evan, I know you don't like crowds. I want us to deal with this together, whatever's decided. If it isn't legalized, I'll kick Obama's ass myself" Connor said, and Evan snorted softly, hand covering his mouth as he nodded slightly, leaning up against his chest.

"Connor, no-" Evan said, and although Connor couldn't see his expression, he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Connor yes" He said, smiling as well. He reloaded the page on the phone again, and when he saw nothing he let out a sigh "How about we start making lunch? You didn't eat breakfast" Connor said and Evan let out a nervous laugh.

"I-I don't think I could keep it down, I'm too nervous" He said, and Connor shrugged slightly.

"I'd rather you try anyways" He said, and Evan slumped slightly, but still got off of his lap, tugging at his shirt once more. Connor stood up, stretching his arms up to the ceiling as his back popped, making Evan wince.

"I hate it when you do that" Evan grumbled softly, and Connor grinned at him.

"I know you do" Was his simple response, making his way over to the kitchen, Evan following him. Connor immediately started getting the stuff to make a sandwich, because neither he or Evan could cook for shit, despite being adults now.

Who knew that being an adult didn't give you the sudden knowledge of how to pay taxes, or how to feed yourself anything other than cereal or sandwiches.

While Connor started getting out the ingredients, Evan got out the utensils and the toaster, starting on cutting up the vegetables while Connor put the toast in the toaster. Just as Connor turned back to see how Evan was doing he saw him cutting up tomatoes. Connor exaggerated a gag, making his lover glare up at him, a glare that honestly wasn't that threatening.

"F-fuck you, tomatoes are amazing" Evan said, and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Tomatoes are disgusting, but whatever. If you wanna eat that shit then I won't stop you" Connor grumbled, and Evan raised a brow.

"You've tried to s-stop me, multiple times" He said pointedly, and Connor waved his hand, pulling out his hand.

"Whatever- Details" He said, and Evan pouted, but didn't say anything, pushing the tomatoes aside and going to cut up the meat. Just as the toast popped up, Connor read the headline.

"Holy shit! Evan!" He said, turning over to face his lover, who jumped at the sudden yell, dropping the knife, fumbling to the floor as Evan jumped back.

"Ah! What!?" Evan asked, turning over at Connor, eyes wide. Connor completely ignored the knife, picking up his lover and hugging him tightly, kissing him. Evan froze up for a moment, before wrapping his arms around him. After a few seconds, Connor pulled away, grinning down at his lover, carefully putting him down. Evan looked up at him, cheeks flushed pink.

"Er- Good news?" He tried, and Connor laughed, nodding.

"I can't believe it- I- Wow" Connor said, just wrapping Evan up in a tight hug. Evan grinned against his chest, hugging him tightly as well. A few minutes passed by, before Evan spoke up.

"So, I suppose Obama is safe from your wrath?" Evan joked nervously, and Connor laughed.

"I would be willing to have him plan our wedding at this point honestly." He said happily, and Evan's brain immediately short circuited.

"Wait... wedding?" He inquired, feeling a hopeful swell in his chest, and Connor seemed to have realized his mistake.

"Oh shit-"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I love reading them! ^^


End file.
